No Words for this Moment
by Ucchan1
Summary: Hugo POV. Short piece based on my favorite scene of Suikoden III where Hugo reflects on Lulu and the events concerning Karaya and the Zexen Knights.


"No Words for this Moment…"

-ukyoluvr

*This is a Suikoden III fanfiction based off of the first chapter of the game from Hugo's point of view. If you consider the first chapter to be a spoiler, then this contains a spoiler. Suikoden III is copyright of Konami, I am making no money off of this.

~=*--*=~

I'd never seen anyone murdered before. As a hunter, I had seen death at the end of my own traps and blades. I never thought I would find myself a spectator to the death of a friend. There are a thousand ways to define and describe 'death' in the languages of the world, but no single word to describe sense of dread one feels upon watching the lifeless body of an innocent drop limply against the welcoming earth. 

Spirits, there was no way to vocalize the thoughts which froze cold in my mind. My body tensed, the sinews grew taut within me; urged onward by raw emotion and disbelief. I felt rather than commanded my motions as I gazed down on the fellow Karayan boy who had been closest friend. I remember the scent of acrid smoke as I blinked, hoping that what I knew to be true would change if only I could clear my vision. 

But Lulu's unmoving body lay sprawled before me; dirt-tinged tan skin ripped open across the midsection. His eyes were forever closed, brows still knotted in anger. Blood splatters dotted the boy's cheeks and lips, almost a match for the short red hair matted to his forehead, partially obscuring his final visage. My younger friend's knife had not fallen from his fingers in the instant it had taken for him to die. It was this fact that allowed the rush of emotions to break upon me in a swell of confusion and pain; hot tears welling up in my eyes.

Through smoke and tears, I screamed out a challenge that I myself could barely understand; eyes searching for a way to release my pain. A slight glint of perfect steel flickered against the flames that were the background of my sorrow. A white devil. A murderer encased in silver, riding a white mount, silhouetted in front of  an inferno consuming the only world I knew. A specter of hell. 

Its cold blue orbs peered at me, an alien expression which could only be glee at my torment, pleasure taken in its kill. A distant corner of my mind whispered the name of the hell from which it hailed. The lands of Zexen, the city of stone and iron, blasphemers against the Spirits. I could tell my countenance was screwed into a glaring mockery of challenge, rage consuming more of me than I would ever wish to give. 

Just as soon as I felt my body leap forward at this hellspawn, I felt restraint. A stern, feathered limb barred my path, a forceful warning of more deadly silver-clad specters. I heard the Sergeant's flat voice utter words that would normally mean something to me, but the words seemed to lose all power when I still could never find a word to describe what I had just experienced. 

But no matter the words, my vengeance was not to be had at first encounter. My world was burning all around me, my specter was retreating, and my best friend's lifeless body was growing cold even as I clung to him; sobs wracking my frame.  I remember thinking how the touch of his skin could freeze my veins even as hot embers sparked and charred lightly against my flesh. He would never smile again, never complain again, never ask me another childish question. He would never grow and mature, never fulfill his dreams, never see more of the world than the village which was dying with him.

"Think only of Lulu," the Sergeant's morosely flat voice intoned. -How could I think of anything else?- Embittered and defeated, I slumped down and released as much of my pain and tears as I could before being dragged away. My dark and bloodied hands gripped around him, carrying the boy to his intended grave. I was glad for the curtain of dark blonde that diminished my clarity of sight.

To look upon him anymore was crippling, but there was so much more that still needed to be done.

A/N: Short piece based on my favorite scene of Suikoden III so far. I think I'll do one for each main character… But Chris and Geddoe haven't had any really good moments so far, so I'll wait for now. I'm pretty sure there's some glaring error in this fanfic that about a billion SuikoIII fans are going to point out to me, but oh well… 

At least I wrote something, ne? It's been forever!

Over and out!

-ucchan


End file.
